The present disclosure relates generally to fuse protection.
It is known to integrate fuses into electrical devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,472 (“the '472 patent”) entitled Integrated Fuse Lighting System, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a device. Prior art FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C show one example from the '472 patent, which is a ribbon-type electroluminescent lighting assembly. Lighting systems may include modular lighting units having an elongated casing, e.g., in the form of an extruded tubular housing of resilient, translucent or transparent material (e.g. plastic tubing). Within the extruded tubular housing is a sequence of spaced-apart bulbs or other light emitting sources (such as LEDs, incandescent bulbs, or other electroluminescent lamps) in series and/or parallel relationship with one another. The respective lighting sources can be inter-connectable with one another, in a series and/or parallel relationship, to form multi-unit extended lighting systems.
Prior art FIG. 1A shows a portion of a ribbon-type electroluminescent lighting assembly 10. Assembly 10 includes a substrate 12. Substrate 12 includes metal foil conductors 14 and 16, which are coupled in electrically with an alternating current (“AC”) voltage supply (not illustrated). The voltage supply delivers electrical power to an electroluminescent lighting unit (not illustrated) employing lighting assembly 10.
Substrate 12 of assembly 10 is laminated with a transparent film layer 18, which overlays conductors 14 and 16 and substrate 12 and enables light to be transmitted through the film layer when the assembly 10 and corresponding electroluminescent lighting unit is operatively actuated.
Prior art FIG. 1B is a top perspective view of the composite ribbon-type electroluminescent lighting assembly 10 shown in FIG. 1A, but which employs a fuse 20, as disclosed in the '472 patent. Prior art FIG. 1C is a corresponding bottom perspective view of the electroluminescent lighting assembly 10 of FIG. 1B. FIGS. 1B and 1C show the physical coupling of fuse 20 to conductor 16. Fuse 20 is disclosed in the '472 patent to be a Pico® fuse type. Fuse 20 as shown in a cutaway from substrate 12 includes fuse leads 22 and 24. Fuse leads 22 and 24 of fuse 20 are joined mechanically to conductor 16 via crimpable auto-splice members 26 and 28, respectively.
Auto-splice members 26 and 28 add cost, complexity and potential for defect to assembly 10. In certain applications, it may be impossible to attach members 26 and 28 reliably. In other applications, even if members 26 and 28 can be attached reliably, there may simply not be room for the members 26 and 28 in the overall assembly. A need therefore exists for a better way to provide integral fusing for the above-described lighting system as well as other electrical systems and devices, such as cell phones, cameras, telecom units, etc.